Mukai Hinato
Mukai Hinato (Jpn: 向井日人) was a suspect in the murder investigation of teenager Takaki Nobuo in Death at First Sight (Case #1 of World Edition), young boy Siu Zhilan in Child's Play (Case #3 of World Edition) and Wedding Worker Rabten Dorje in You May Now Kill (Case #4 of World Edition). She was a quasi-suspect in Married to the Murder (Case #2 of World Edition). She was then slain in Long List of Ex-Lovers (Case #5 of World Edition). Profile Mukai had black shoulder length hair, fair skin, and a light blue and beige shirt. In her first appearance, it was known that she ate sushi, knew origami and used to go to sento baths. In her third appearance, she wore a green scarf around her neck and it was known that she ate kung pao chicken and had knowledge of Chinese medicine. In her fourth appearance, she wore a white wedding dress and it was known that she owned a Tibetan Mastiff. Role in Case(s) Death at First Sight Mukai became a suspect after Isabelle and the player found the autograph she gave to the victim. She thought the team had come for an autograph, but when Isabelle asked her about the autograph she gave to the victim, she said that she did not remember Nobuo as she met hundreds of fans each day. She was talked to again when the team found a love letter to the victim, which she wrote. Mukai wanted that to be a secret, as she was dating "someone else", but she couldn't resist Nobuo. Nobou had not fallen in romantic love with her, rather he apologetically told her that he did not saw her that way. Mukai was found to be innocent when the team incarcerated Izumi Shika for the murder, but was talked to again after a newspaper was found stating her love affair with the victim. Mukai was infuriated at the press, saying that not only will this ruin her reputation, it will complicate matters for her in her love life. Married to the Murder Chief Shoko decided to have a chat with Tokko Il-Sung about him and J-pop singer Mukai. Tokko said that he was lucky to have her as a girlfriend. He said that he had a letter from Mukai but it was in the studio and he was not allowed to access the studio due to murder investigation. In the letter, Mukai had wrote plans about the two spending time together in Hong Kong. However, Mukai wanted to talk to the team as they saw a grenade. After having it detonated, the team went to say the two lovers to be cautious. Child's Play Mukai became a suspect once again in Hong Kong when the team found her to be in the same park as the victim, who happened to be a child. When asked if she had seen any child, she told the team that she was there to spent time with Tokko, and did not really see what was happening around her. However, she suggested the team to talk to Tokko. Mukai was talked to again to know the details about an incident regarding Tokko and the victim. Mukai said that Tokko did give the child a chloroform napkin, but refuted the argument of Tokko being involved in the murder by stating that he did not know about that. Tokko gave the victim a tissue from his own pocket, but the tissues were altered by somebody else and had been replaced by chloroform tissues. Mukai was found to be innocent when Ching Yuan was incarcerated, but was talked to again as Chief Shoko asked the player to have a look at the playground as Mukai and Tokko were there. They found a torn heart made by Mukai for Tokko, but was actually torn by Siu. Tokko revealed that they were getting married but lost the ring. the player retrieved the ring and as a gratitude, Tokko invited the GLA at their wedding in Tibet. There was also a bomb alert at the airport, and Stella found that it was just a terror bomb by Tokko and Mukai's Yandere, who was called Qingren. The team told Siu Houjin that he was free to go, but Ching won't calm down until Antonio talked to her. Following the circumstances, the chief said that they were going to attend Tokko and Mukai's wedding in Tibet. You May Now Kill Murder Details Mukai was found dead at the great wall of China, shot between the eyes. Adashe told the team that it was a clean shot, and she was executed neatly. He also told that the killer then placed his finger on her neck, probably to check the pulse. However, they left traces of chrysanthemum tea. This meant that the killer drank chrysanthemum tea. The team found a blunderbuss and sent it to Stella for analysis. Stella told the team that the blunderbass matched with the bullet in the wound, meaning that it was the murder weapon. She found some sweat on the trigger and asked Sehra to analyze it. Sehra found XY chromosomes in it, meaning that the killer was male. Killer and Motives The team was able to incriminate Jewelry seller Kuwahara Hisato as Qingren and Mukai's killer. Kuwahara first denied the charges but had to admit to the murder after Vasin snapped at him by the evidence. Vasin was shocked at how Kuwahara killed Mukai when she rejected his proposal when Kuwahara told the team that he never liked Mukai. Kuwahara actually had a crush on Tokko and was angry at Mukai for stealing him from him. Due to this, Judge Robertson sentenced him to 60 years in prison with a chance of parole in 49 years. Case Appearances *Death at First Sight (Case #1 of World Edition) *Married to the Murder (Case #2 of World Edition) *Child's Play (Case #3 of World Edition) *You May Now Kill (Case #4 of World Edition) *Long List of Ex-Lovers (Case #5 of World Edition) Navigation Category:Supporting Characters in Go the Globe Category:Suspects in Go the Globe Category:Quasi-Suspects in Go the Globe Category:Victims in Go the Globe